Perfect Stranger
by American Daydreamer
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are assigned on a mission in Snow Country. Though almost complete strangers, they must trust each other with their lives and work together to protect the daughter of a feudal lord from assassins. SasuHina.


**A/N:** _So here it is! I finally finished it! The first chapter to my multi-chapter fanfic. I'm determined to finish it this time. I hope you enjoy it! As for future chapters, I'm not sure when I'm going to be turning them out. I'd like to complete my plot outline before I work on the next one.  
_

_WARNING: This is unbeta-ed. If you see any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know. Or if you would like to beta, let me know.  
_

_And as always, constructive criticism is welcomed. _

* * *

"Hinata-_neesan_! Hinata-_neesan_!"

Hanabi's wake-up call startled her. The urgency in her voice and the way she violently shook her shoulder made her fear the worst. Hanabi grinned at having alarmed her older sister into complete wakefulness. When Hinata saw the delighted mischief in her little sister's eyes, she let out a slightly irritated sigh of relief.

"What, Hanabi?" Hinata yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone's waiting for you outside! He said that you were late!"

_Late?...Oh no!_

"The mission! I overslept!" Hinata threw the blanket off, nearly catching Hanabi in the jaw with her elbow in her panic. "Hanabi, what time is it?!"

"Umm...I think it's about eight-ish..."

_We were supposed to leave over an hour ago._

"Tell him that I'll be out in a few minutes! Please!" Hinata said as she scuttled about her room, gathering clothes into her arms.

With an annoyed huff Hanabi went back out to the Hyuuga gates to attempt to calm the impatient guest with her sister's apology.

Hinata rummaged through her dresser and found a mesh armor shirt. She jerked it over her head as she scrambled around her room for a clean pair of pants. She cursed under her breath when she noticed she had put the shirt on backwards.

After pulling her pants on and turning her shirt over, she grabbed her jacket and her supply bag (that she had, luckily, packed the night before) and tripped out in to the hall. She nimbly whizzed by servants and maids, pivoting on her toes like a dancer to avoid a couple close calls and apologizing as she ran past. With floating grace she leapt and sprinted across over flowerbeds, shrubs, and rocks in the courtyard. When she came up to the gate, Hinata met a frustrated Hanabi who was already stomping back to the house, muttering something about someone being a big jerk. Neji was also there, having a glaring contest with her mission partner. When Hinata had dismissed her cousin, she met the familiar cold hardness of Neji's white eyes as he walked passed her. Her mission partner let out a 'humph' when Neji headed back to the house before turning his dark eyes to her.

There he stood, looking cool yet somewhat annoyed. He was leaning against the post of the family gate; arms crossed, legs crossed, a nonchalant gaze under unruly hair. Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're an hour late."

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san," Hinata stuttered, bowing her head in apology, trying to control her panting.

"Whatever."

His words, as few as they were, still stung. She followed close behind with her head still bowed like a chastised child, too afraid that she'd do something wrong again. Sasuke's tone had reminded her of her father when he'd look down on her and frown. It seemed common practice, even after she had reached jounin status. She couldn't recall a single moment that he'd look at her the same way he looked at her cousin or her sister; with fatherly eyes of approval.

But the day looked more promising once outside of the Hyuuga compound, with the early spring sun climbing higher and higher into the middle of the sky without a single cloud in sight. Konoha was gradually beginning to breathe into its regular weekday hum with each cool breeze. Shopkeepers were sweeping out their stores, carpenters were marching off to various construction sites, and shinobi were beginning to make their way out into the training grounds for practice. Occasionally someone would offer a polite smile and bow as they passed. Hinata would also bow and smile, Sasuke would nod his head barely. The smell of fresh noodles and broth lingered around the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, making Hinata wonder about Naruto. Ramen always made her think of him. She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

Soon the village gates appeared, rising high above the apartment buildings and stores, almost camouflaged against the green forest. Its grand structure was the first and last thing they'd see in the eight years of traveling in and out of Konoha. Its green gates open wide like a mother's arms that seemed to say "welcome home" or "I'll be here when you get back."

Past the gates were the thick forests of Fire Country with a lonely dirt road that ran down the middle. It was completely silent, aside from the occasional chirp of a cricket or two. Neither of the shinobi made an effort to start a conversation. Though it was a little awkward, neither of them really minded. Hinata was never good with words anyway. She'd usually stutter, keeping her voice soft and timid. She'd always mentally beat herself up for sounding like a mouse. Sasuke never did like small talk, or really care for conversation at all. Mindless and friendly chatter served no purpose, which is why he was thankful for not having been teamed up with Sakura or Ino for this mission. He didn't think he could handle the inane blabbering and gushing for two weeks. Even though he barely knew Hinata at all, he did remember that she never spoke much. And he was grateful for that.

Hinata let him walk ahead and she followed close behind. She was nervous about this mission. She realized she had never actually even talked to Sasuke before, let alone work with him. All she really knew about him is some of what he was capable of. He'd excel at throwing kunai and shuriken, his ninjutsu was spot on, girls swooned over him, his powers were admired and in some cases, sought after. But now he carried a stigma. He was, afterall, one of Orochimaru's for two years, and at one point he had even became a part of the most feared organization in the country, the Akatsuki. The information he gave when he had returned to the village (thanks to Naruto) was of enough value to save his life from a swift execution or a long jail sentence. If it wasn't for Sasuke Uchiha, the Akatsuki would surely still be around today, as well as Orochimaru. Hinata wasn't sure if he had fully realized it, but he had saved Naruto's life as well.

Though he was still his introverted, unsocial self, Hinata could tell that he had changed since his return. The years of exile were written on his features, even five years later. She could not even imagine the things he had witnessed under Orochimaru and Madara. But, like everyone else in the village, she had still failed to understand why he'd subject himself to manipulation by such evil men. Had he really turned heartless at one point? She couldn't put away the possibility. What made this mission even more awkward were her doubts that she could ever trust him after what he had done five years ago. Though he had made up for his betrayal, there was still an element in him that kept Hinata on her guard. She was unsure of his full capabilities, and she was unsure of how well they'd be able to work together. She would essentially have to trust him with her life on this mission. But Tsunade-sama was insistent on putting her with Sasuke.

* * *

_"You are to guard the daughter of a feudal lord as she travels to a nearby village in Snow Country. There have been three assassination attempts on the family. One of the attempts was successful in killing the youngest child. Even though this is only a B-rank mission, it could easily escalate into an A-rank mission. So be vigilant." _

_"F-forgive me for asking, Hokage-sama, but why did you chose us? We h-have never worked together before."_

_ "You and Sasuke's abilities are the most valuable for this type of mission. These assassins have managed to defeat the feudal lord's guards in the past and we have little information on what they're capable of. I need someone who can read and match their techniques in an instant, as well as be able to wield very powerful ninjutsu. This is most suited for the Sharingan." Tsunade glanced over at Sasuke when she had mentioned his kekkei genkai. _

_"I also needed someone with superior long distance vision, as well as the ability to keep watch in all directions at the same time. This is where your Byakugan comes in handy, Hinata. Your excellent close-range taijutsu will also be valuable if the situation should ever call for it, which is likely in this case."_

_"B-b-but Neji's abilities far exceed my own. Wouldn't you have rather— "_

_"Ha! And expect those two to return to the village without killing each other? I'd never."_

_Sasuke was anything but amused at Tsunade's remark._

_"You leave at seven tomorrow morning. Expect to be gone at least two weeks and prepare for below freezing temperatures and deep snow. You're dismissed."_


End file.
